dreadball_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Summary
For new players, it can be a bit daughting to go through all the teams to figure out how each one works. As such this is a quick summary on the playstyle of each team to give you a sense of how they work. Season 1 The Brokkr (Moderate) Slow but Stubborn, it is impossible to knock a Space Dwarf prone with a Slam. In turn, their impressive strength makes them very decent at clearing the opposition. Of all the S1 Teams they are the most complex, yet still quite simple to the later season teams. Great for coaches who The Humans (Easy) The most straight forward team with nothing special or flashy. Recommended for teaching the game to new players without getting caught up on any special features, though they still have strong appeal in Leagues since they can adapt well to any opposition. Great for players who don't want to be penalized, and don't want to plan how their team evolves through a League - taking things as they come. The Marauders (Easy) The simplest Bruiser teams, the Orx and Goblins have decent durability and slamming power. A lack of Strikers cause them to suffer in points, but fortunate dice rolls will help demolish the opposition - helping even the playing field by removing enemy strikers. Great for coaches who want to do damage without relying on special skills. The Vermyn (Moderate) Dreadball Iconic Running Team. An all specialist team, lacking Jacks, who are incredibly swift but terrible in skill. They are great at securing the ball, and even setting up decent Slams, but lack accuracy for making decent strikes. As such they often forgoe bonus points to increase their chances. No special tricks means they are simple to learn, but moderate in difficulty to play. Great for coaches who like high mobility teams, and don't want to focus on ball-passing. Season 2 The Amazons (Easy) The 'female humans' are similar to the S1 Human team, but specialize in explosive attacks and disruptive defense. Strong at the start of the game and loose steam as it progresses, but even in the late game they can hold their own. Great for coaches who like the all-rounded style of Humans, but want complexity. Also appealing to coaches who enjoy disrupting the plans of their opposition. The Judwan (Moderate) This all-Striker team turn any Dreadball Game into a 'space-jam' Basketball match. While incapable of causing injury, they posses the longest passing ability in the game - able to throw the ball half the length an entire pitch. Unfortunately they are penalized for it, being the only team unable to score Bonus points. Thus they set their focus on using their non-lethal method of keeping the 3-pt zone clear to try and secure a Landslide victory as quickly as possible. Great for coaches who want to focus completely on scoring via a passing game to earn a Landslide win. The Robots (Moderate) These Transformers are very Action hungry, making them tricky in resource management. However their ability to change roles leaves the opponent struggling to predict your strategy, and offers unique plays - such as picking up the ball as a Striker, before transforming into a durable Keeper mode to walk the ball into scoring position, before turning back into a Striker to make the shot. Great for coaches who have tactical minds who enjoy resource management and are able to plan ahead. The Z'Zor (Moderate) The bugs are the first team to have players with different stat lines, requiring some memorizing. A very durable team with everyone having Can't Feel a Thing. Great for coaches who want to reduce the chances of their players getting killed off. Season 3 The Asterians (Moderate) The space elves are a fragile team who excel early on, but loose steam in the late game. swift as the Vermyn, and do not suffer their lack of accuracy, their frailness forces them to use legal technicalities to remove threats give them an opening they must exploit before their foul play catches up with them. Great for coaches who like glass cannons - high mobility, decent skill, and able to 'remove' opposing star players via technicalities. The Nameless (Moderate) A specialist team who lacks Jacks, but has two different Guards. Their array of tentacles lock enemies in place; restricting movement and controlling the field. Great for coaches who want to penalize the enemy and keep them prisoners. The Terratons (Moderate) The turtles are strong and slow, but possess the ability to teleport. This gives impressive mobility and durablity - since they reflexively evade any attacks from behind. Great for coaches who don't want to get slammed from behind, and deal decent Slam damage in turn. The Zee (Hard) The cloned chimps have poor skill, poor strength, no specialists being an all Jack team, and rely a lot on the winds of fate for success. However they are masters at cheating and maximize use of foul-play to mitigate their many weaknesses. No other team is more capable at flooding the field with their entire reserves, dealing out sucker punches and stomps, and just running amock. Great for coaches who want to break rules, play Swarm tactics, and are paitent enough to wait for opportunities. Season 4 The Hobgoblins (Moderate) A brutal team that revolves around the most powerful and durable Guard in the game - the Hulk. Supported by the stench of his teammates, he can demolish most enemies with ease. Unfortunately they have skill on par with the Vermyn, making them very poor ball handlers. Great for coaches who like a team built around a single key player who deals incredible damage. The Martians (Hard) A military force who use illegal fire-arms to injure the opposition. Such a move is naturally illegal, yet their Guards make such a display of distracting the Ref. Indeed they are forced to use such underhanded tactics to win since they are as easily damaged as the Asterians, and their skill is as poor as a Vermyns. Great for coaches who want to damage the enemy at range while the Ref is occupied. The Rebels (Hard) The only team with four different players, each with different stats and skills, requiring some memorizing to know what each does. Great for coaches who like a tool-kit of options to deal with their opponents. The Sphyr (Easy) Almost a third human team, with the exception their tails give a defensive buff to attacks from behind. This increases the need to focus on facing to maximize their benefit. Otherwise they are as all rounded as the humans, and not too complicated. Great for coaches who like the all-rounded style of humans but don't want to be humans, and are focusing on the facing of their players.